Sayu's Gift
by misamisa989
Summary: Light's little sister get a new gift what could it be? what will she do with it?


Sayu's Gift

**Took me awhile to get this right by my standards hope you like it.**

**=D**

**~Shinigami Realm ~**

"See you guys later, it is boring here ...again. I need some entertainment in my life." Ryuk said as he walked to the portal to earth. He was about to jump into the portal when Armonia Justin Beyondormason asked," Where are you going?' you know what the Shinigami king said no one goes to the human world unless you have an urgent reason. I guess I'll just have to go tell him if you don't tell me why and where you are going , Ryuk!"' Armonia justin Beyondormason chuckled.

"I'm going to recover my second notebook it fell in the human world ...again." Ryuk replied as he continued walking to the entrance of the portal and was stopped again by another question "What, do you want now!" Ryuk nearly screamed at Armonia Justin Beyondormason.

"I said, You don't want to visit the Shinigami King again do you? I know for a fact you are the only one who has had to visit him in a very long time. Tell me does he really have the only Deathnote that can kill a Shinigami, and a death eraser that can reverse the affects?" Armonia Justin Beyondormason asked as he sat there in his chair looking smug and happy with himself. so smug he didn't notice that the Shinigami king was right behind him. The Shinigami king waved Ryuk off and started writing in his Deathnote. That was the second time ever that it had been written in.

**Human Realm **

Sayu went into deep depression for almost two years after Light was "killed" by Kira. She was admitted to a psychiatric ward and put on suicide watch for trying to hang herself on the third day in the ward. She walked around staring at nothing and mumbling to herself all the time. The doctors were convinced that she was never going to come out of the state she was in. So you can imagine their surprise when one day Sayu woke up. She started crying and she cried for three days ...she cried herself to sleep every night and a woke the next day just to cry. When she finally stop she asked to be released and they tried to refuse her but she wasn't showing any signs that she was still sick so they let her out to get on with her life.

The doctors revealed that she was the only one left alive in her family , because as she knew her dad was killed while on duty, her brother had been "killed" by the notorious Kira. But she didn't know that her mom had gone into a deep depression and almost as soon as she had been committed she killed herself.

So when Sayu got out she started visiting her mom and dad's graves every day. The only problem was that their graves had been buried right next Light and she had to look at his to get to theirs. Sayu still wasn't ready to visit him yet the tear was still too deep.

Sayu had been visiting their graves for about a month when the notebook arrived on Light's grave. It was a Monday and she was talking to her mother. She was saying, "I miss you so very much. I wish you were here with me. I need you and your wisdom. I cry at night and my son Light asked what's wrong. I don't know how to respond to that. What am I suppose to tell him your grandparents are dead?" Sayu said griping the flowers in her hand. "One was killed at his job and the other died of a broken heart. Your uncle was murdered by a killer who was never caught." Sayu frowned. "He never knew you guys so he wouldn't understand. He looks like Light and acts like him. He is a Guinness, kind, has a strong sense of justice, and he has his eyes" ( the ones that wanted to know the truth about everything.) This being said Sayu smiled a little. "The only difference is that he has a black and white view on things and he sees no gray zone to anything. I really miss you so much why did you leave? Tell Light to behave up there and not to play tricks on god he doesn't like it, and finally tell dad that I love him. Bye for now... until tomorrow." Sayu set the flowers beside the grave.

As she got up to leave she noticed a black notebook with the words Deathnote on the cover. She picked it up and immediately dropped it at the site of the monster standing in front of her. He had black leather pants and shirt with skulls on his shoulders. He also had a black leather belt on with a skull buckle, and black leathery wings. That's not what scared her though it was his face. He had eyes that looked like he was staring at your soul trying to decide if you were worth killing or not. His smile sent chills down her spine. It made those little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Sayu bent down and picked up the Deathnote again and held on to it this time. That's when he spoke to her, "Hello, my name is Ryuk and that Deathnote is yours now."

**Thanks for reading this. Tell me what you think she will do. Not that it will change my story any, but it is always nice to get other readers views and opinions.**

**All reviews are welcome let me have it.**

**With the Help of Darkangel2828. ( this is Darkangel haha I didnt help that much 3 reviews are love 3)**

~C.C`


End file.
